The major objectives of this research are: 1) to test the hypothesis that there are specialized cisternae of endoplasmic reticulum in neuronal processes, which are lined with carbohydrates and which might serve as a transport system in these processes, and 2) to compare the topographical distribution of carbohydrates containing macromolecules on the surfaces of neurons and glia. Carbohydrates will be visualized by the use of lectins, plant proteins which specifically bind certain sugar residues, in combination with peroxidase labeling techniques to visualize the sites of lectin binding. By using a variety of lectins which bind to different sugar residues, qualitative information will be obtained regarding the nature of the oligosaccharide chains present on macromoleucles comprising cisternae membranes and plasma membranes. Further characterization of the chemical nature of the membrane carbohydrates will be obtained by testing the effects of prior enzymatic digestion of the tissues on the cytochemical visualization of lectin binding sites. The nature of the protein variety of glycoprotein carbohydrates will be investigated by the use of polyacrylamide electrophoresis in combination with specific lectin stains. Certain glycoproteins will be extracted from the gels and this localization in the tissues determined by immunocytochemical techniques.